


My pretty boy

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo takes Will somewhere where he has him to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> Take me out with the trash, I wrote some suncest and I don't even regret it a little bit.

The landing goes far smoother than Will had expected but when he lets go of the steering wheel his hands are trembling nevertheless. Adrenaline makes the blood rush in his ears, and his heart is beating so loud that he is sure his dad can hear it from where he is sitting on the passenger seat.

“That wasn’t too bad.” Apollo quips, even though the relief that they didn’t crash is obvious on his face. The god looks handsome today, more so than usually even and younger too, casually dressed and sunglasses pushed up into his bright hair. When Will looks at him, he winks, but all that Will manages is to nod and open the door, grateful to feel solid ground under his feet again. He has no idea how far they went, but he has definitely never seen this place before. There are cliffs white as chalk and a narrow beach snaking along the coast stretching out in front of Will’s eyes. Waves crash to his left, the sound calming his nerves when he leans against the hood of the car.

“The Baltic Sea.” Will jumps when he hears his father’s voice right next to him, and Apollo cracks an apologetic grin when Will meets his eyes. He steps closer, the expression on his face changing to something much more dangerous. Will backs away instinctively, there is nothing soft or innocent about the way Apollo looks at him, and especially not about the way he is stepping between Will’s legs now and backs him up onto the hood of the car.

“ _William.”_ Apollo leans in so close that his lips touch to Will’s ear as he speaks, making a shiver run down Will’s spine. This is not the first time his father does this, but up until now, Will has always been sure it was just teasing. Horseplay, just a god trying to see how far he could go. The hands on his legs though that send warmth radiating through Will speak a different language now.

Will could try and pretend that it’s still the leftover adrenaline from flying the chariot that makes his nerves flare up and his skin tingle but he knows that’s not it, not when the way his dad purrs against his neck makes his heart skip a beat. “William.” Again with the name, the way it rolls off Apollo’s tongue is going to drive him crazy one day, Will thinks. “You’ve always been my favourite.”

The tone of the god’s voice doesn’t leave much room for speculating what he’s trying to say with this, and Will leans back enough to look at him. He has to place both palms on the hood of the car behind him to keep himself steady and when their eyes meet, Will swallows thickly. Apollo is smirking at him, obviously very much aware of the effect he is having on Will, and when the boy licks his lips instinctively, Apollo’s eyes follow the movement and he drags his fingers up from Will’s knees to his thighs.

"You grew up so well." Apollo goes on and his eyes darken. He starts inching closer when Will makes no move to get away; Will feels his warm breath ghosting over his face. For a moment, Will wonders if his father brought him here for this very purpose, not to teach him how to drive, not even to spend some time with him but to seduce Will where no one else would see.

"I've been waiting to have you all to myself, my pretty boy." One hands strokes up Will’s chest until it settles in his neck; the simple touch is hot enough to make Will think he might burn up.  He can guess what's going to happen next and he doubts he has enough self-control to get himself out of the situation.

"This is so wrong." Will rasps out the words, voice as weak as his attempted protest. In response, Apollo clicks his tongue and starts tracing circles with the hand still on Will’s thigh.

"Is it?" The way the god speaks, strangely innocent and hesitant, stands in contrast to his eyes undressing Will, shamelessly traveling over the lines of Will’s body. “Do you want me to…back off?” Apollo bats his eyelashes at Will, but a frown is tugging on his brow like the thought of possible rejection pains the god.

Before Will can stop himself, he reaches out and grabs the fabric of his dad’s shirt, keeping him from stepping away. It throws them a little off balance, Will falls back now that he isn’t holding himself up anymore but thankfully Apollo is strong enough to hold them both steady. Nevertheless, the action brought them closer, and the temptation Will has felt before is nothing compared to the conflict raging on inside him now.

“I’m taking this as a no.” Apollo speaks quietly, and his lips twitch into wide a smile as he winds his arm around his son’s waist now. Will’s heart is beating loud and fast in his chest, and the same moment Apollo leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Will’s cheek, he hooks his legs around his father’s waist and lets go of the shirt in his hands to wind his arms loosely around Apollo’s torso instead. His face heats up, blush spreading from the roots of his hair all the way down his neck but Apollo has no mercy, he pecks Will’s cheek again, this time dangerously close to Will’s lips. “I like being close to you.”

And close they are, close enough to make Will feel dizzy. Apollo’s fingers card through Will’s hair, scratch over his scalp and stroke down his neck again like he’s following the path of Will’s blush. It’s such a sweet touch, loving in a way, but Will is sure Apollo’s intentions are anything but. He’s torn between making a run for it and flinging himself at his father, finding out just how close he likes being to Will.

“Why did you bring me here?” Will manages to catch his father’s eyes and the god leans back just enough that they can look at each other without going cross-eyed.

“Technically, you did.” The smile on Apollo’s lips is easy and teasing, and Will almost rolls his eyes a little in response. Europe is too far for Will to have flown the chariot there without a little help, and anyway, they weren’t even in it that long. Apollo seems to catch on and his smile falters. “You don’t want to be here with me?”

Will rolls his eyes after all, because of course his father would find a way to make it about himself. Gods.

“I -I do. But I don’t understand why you had to take me here to…” Will licks his lips before he can finish the sentence, eyes snapping up and boring into Apollo’s. “to be with me.”

It’s as much a statement as it is a question, and Will realises he has made his decision, that he has more reasons to jump into this than to run away.

Will doesn’t regret saying it because the next thing he knows, his father’s whole face lights up, literally, and then there are lips pressing firmly against Will’s own. It seems that now that Apollo has heard Will wants this too, he has no reason to hold back, any hesitation he’s had fades away until there is nothing but the two of them moving against each other.

Apollo’s tongue slides hot over Will’s lips, coaxing them apart and making Will shudder. He draws Will’s bottom lip between his teeth and his hands are scaldingly hot where they travel over the boy’s skin. Will tries to keep up, to reciprocate and kiss back with as much passion and determination, but he barely stands a chance. It’s not like Will has never done anything of the sort before but this is so entirely different that he feels completely out of his depth. Thankfully, Apollo is eager to dominate the kiss. He shows his son exactly how to elicit the most pleasing reaction, where to lick and bite and where to touch.

There’s a hand in his curls again, another sneaks underneath his shirt until it brushes over the bare skin of his stomach, and soon enough Will finds himself fully pressed down on the hood of the car. He shivers, not even realising that he is both arching up against Apollo and pulling him down, desperately trying to get closer even though they are as close as they can get.

Will moans, loud and without shame, and digs his fingers into the muscle of Apollo’s back, scratching the skin just enough to elicit a reaction.

“Slow down.” Apollo coos when they finally break apart and Will has to admit that he feels a thrill when he notices that his father is panting just as badly as he is himself. The god’s eyes are intense and bright like the sky above them, but Will doesn’t get the time to marvel because Apollo is leaning down again, this time moving his lips along the line of Will’s jaw. When Will works up the courage to finally touch Apollo as well, his father guides his hands by covering them with his own, showing Will which spots make him shiver and moan and whispering praise in Will’s ear when Will begins exploring on his own.

Will loses himself in the sensation of lips on lips and skin, of bites and licks and fingers tracing the lines of his chest. The soft sounds he makes are more than a little embarrassing, sighs and moans, an occasional gasp, and almost every single one of them draws a smile out of Apollo.

“My beautiful boy.” The words warm Will from the inside, as does the heat of Apollo’s fingers now drawing patterns to the sensitive skin over Will’s ribs and on a whim, Will pulls himself up. The car is nice, but not comfy on a long shot and Will isn’t sure that’s how he wants to do this anyway, not if they are going to continue down this road. Apollo takes the hint and when Will wraps his legs tighter around his waist, Apollo picks him up. There’s no chance Will isn’t going to make use of their closeness and go in for another kiss, so that’s exactly what he does while Apollo staggers backward.

They fall, lips still locked with each other’s, and land surprisingly soft in the sand below. Without letting even a second pass, Will straddles his father’s lap and makes use of this new position to let his lips explore as well. He kisses and more often bites and sucks at the tan skin of Apollo’s jaw, his throat and the crook of his neck. When he runs out of space to touch, Will takes a hold of his father’s shirt and tugs it over the god’s head. He knows that Apollo could just as easily vanish any piece of clothing he wanted, but just as Will does, he finds joy in undressing his partners by hand.

Will’s top follows suit, he has no choice but to detach himself from where he had been sucking on Apollo’s collarbone, watching the bruise fade right back into the skin as his top is landing disregarded on the side. Apollo wastes no time to get both his hands and mouth back onto his son’s skin, and this new exposure sends waves of arousal all through Will’s body before it pools in his groin, making his cock throb in the confining shorts. He’s been half hard even before the first kiss.

The wet kisses feel strange on Will’s chest, good in a way, leaving goosebumps in their wake and tiny jolts of pleasure sent through Will’s veins. A gasp escapes him when Apollo circles his tongue over one of his nipples, and the sound turns into a high moan when his father’s teeth graze over the tender spot.

“You like that, William?” Apollo’s lips curve against Will’s skin in a smile and he does it again, this time on the other side. All he gets in response is a keening sound and Will rolling his hips, grinding down on Apollo’s lap. The moan that slips past his father’s lips and the way his hands tighten on Will’s hips are fueling Will’s lust. He wants more, hear more and feel more, and if Apollo’s hand now resting on his ass is any indication, the god feels the same.

“Let me make you mine for today.” Apollo squeezes Will’s ass to make clear exactly what he wants. “I can make it _so good_ for you.”

Will moans in approval, surprised Apollo even has to ask, before he ducks his head and catches Apollo’s lips for another kiss. The god’s hands stroke up and down Will’s thighs and back over his ass, making his skin tingle from the stimulation even through the fabric.

“I want it, please dad, don’t tease.” Apollo chuckles quietly at Will’s begging and sinks his teeth into Will’s neck, watching him squirm as he leaves a nice, blooming mark right there.

“Anything for you, baby.” It sounds a lot like a promise, and indeed, Apollo stops his fleeting touches and busies his hands with getting Will out of his shorts instead. After a lot of shifting and wiggling, Apollo finally lays him down into the sand, sitting back and admiring the view as he undoes the button of his own jeans. Will is blushing again, feeling vulnerable being spread out and naked in front of his dad like this, but Apollo obviously enjoys what he sees.

Will can’t tear his eyes away when Apollo drops the last piece of clothing, the sun catches on his skin and makes him glow, every inch of him is radiant and beautiful and Will can’t quite believe that it’s him who can have it all. Very much to Will’s surprise, that’s exactly what Apollo murmurs against his chest when he slides back against Will’s body, the feeling of skin against skin makes Will shiver from head to toe already but his father’s words send a chill of the good kind down his spine.

They spend a while doing nothing more but exchange lazy kisses and moan against each other’s mouths, moving against each other in a slow haze of pleasure, but eventually Will _needs_ more. “Please, father.” His voice is breathless, catching around the edges and thick with arousal. “I want you inside me. I want to feel you. Make me yours completely.”

The words draw a playful growl from Apollo’s chest, low rumble rising up to his throat and resonating against Will’s lips. Just like that, without much of a warning, Apollo flips him around and while Will doesn’t actually mind being manhandled, he really would have preferred avoiding getting sand literally everywhere.

He forgets about his train of thought the second he’s pulled to his hands and knees; a slick finger touching his rim, circling the ring of muscle and prodding experimentally. Will doesn’t bother wondering where the lube came from, instead he pushes back against Apollo’s finger, trying to urge him to go on.

“Patience, baby.” Apollo whispers, and suddenly he’s a lot closer again. Holding himself up with one arm stemmed into the ground next to Will’s, the god eases the first finger in. Will expects there to be a burn, the slight sting he always feels when he’s doing this to himself, but instead there is nothing but warmth and a low pleasure. When Will gasps, both in surprise and arousal as Apollo starts moving his finger, he can hear his father chuckle behind him. “I told you I’d make it good for you, my pretty boy.”

Will wouldn’t be able to answer even if he wanted to, and Apollo seems to know that, because he doesn’t wait for Will’s response either, just pulls his finger out to enter Will with two this time.  The sand doesn’t offer much leverage but Will still tries to fist his hands into the ground. His legs are shaking and his breathing is coming in harsh, short pants as Apollo kneels behind him and slowly fucks him open with his fingers.

The god is close enough that the tip of his cock nudges against Will’s balls, sometimes brushes against the underside of Will’s own erection, and the low stimulation makes Will feel dizzy. He can’t deny feeling the stretch when his father adds a third finger, circling and scissoring them inside Will’s tight heat, but the pain still stays absent. Maybe it has something to do with Apollo’s powers, whatever it is, Will sure won’t complain as long as it’s making him feel good like this.

“Apollo, dad-” Will’s voice cracks with a moan instead when Apollo twists his fingers in _just the right way,_ pressing them against Will’s prostate and rubbing almost leisurely. The boy swears, his hands tighten in the sand but come up with nothing again, and he begins rocking back onto his father’s fingers.

“Please.” He tries again, this time mustering the strength to look back over his shoulder and meet his father’s eyes. It works, the wanton look in Will’s eyes must have stirred something inside Apollo too, because he’s pulling Will back up, knees still firm on the ground, but his back to Apollo’s chest.

“I want to see your face when I take you, baby.” He purrs, fingers withdrawing from Will’s hole as he nudges his legs farther apart by sliding between them with his own. Will closes his eyes and rests his head back against Apollo’s shoulder, letting him guide Will down until the head of the god’s cock prods his entrance. Will doesn’t have to beg anymore; Apollo takes a firm hold of his hips on either side, and makes him sink down as swiftly as Will can take.

“You should see yourself.” The words are spoken directly into the soft skin behind Will’s ear, punctuated with soft kisses traveling down his jaw. “My beautiful boy, stretched around me, flushed and waiting.”

Apollo leaves Will time to adjust, even though by now Will strongly suspects he wouldn’t need it. The whole time, he whispers praise into Will’s skin and touches him wherever he can reach: he strokes his palm over Will’s chest, circles Will’s nipples with his thumb, and even gives Will’s cock a squeeze. When Apollo’s hands go back to holding onto Will’s hips, he knows he is done waiting. Will covers one of his father’s hands with his own and winds his other arm around the front of Apollo’s neck, tangling his fingers in the shorter curls at the nape of the god’s neck.

Moving is surprisingly easy, maybe that is a godly perk too, but Will doesn’t care about theories anymore. Instead he revels in the feeling of Apollo’s cock sliding out of his hole when he raises himself up, and in the way he’s suddenly being stretched again when he falls down and Apollo meets his movement with a snap of his hips. He knows Apollo is watching his face, Will can feel the intensity of his eyes, so even when he starts bouncing on Apollo’s cock as good as he can manage, his head stays on his father’s shoulder, right in sight.

“Da-daddy!” Will exclaims loudly, and it sends not only a jolt of arousal through him but also a blush right back to his cheeks, not that he isn’t flushed enough already from the heat of pleasure.

Apollo ducks his head and starts kissing over Will’s exposed throat, licking over his adam’s apple before he kisses a bead of sweat away that gathered just above the dip of Will’s collarbone.

“I want you to turn around, Will.” Apollo tells him, teeth grazing over his pulse now. “I want to be as close to you as I can.”

It takes a moment for the message to register in Will’s head, but when it does, he complies easily. When Apollo’s cock slips out of him, Will whines quietly, but the momentary empty feeling is a small price to pay for being able to straddle his father’s lap again.

Unlike earlier, Apollo doesn’t push in quite as slowly; he pulls Will onto him straight away, watching with dark eyes as his cock disappears into his son’s heat before he pulls the boy flush against his chest. Both moan, Apollo where his lips are finding Will’s neck again, and Will with his forehead pressed against the curve of the god’s shoulder.

Fingers tangle in Will’s hair as Apollo starts thrusting in a slow pace, like he’s savouring the feeling and making it last as long as he can. Will shivers, and when he raises his head from Apollo’s shoulder to look at him, he winds his arms around his neck instead.

Their eyes lock, and Will thinks he sees fondness underneath all the lust clouding Apollo’s eyes. Right now is not the moment to dwell on the thought though, there are much more pleasurable things to do, like rolling his hips to meet every of his father’s thrusts.

Will’s cock is trapped between them, rubbing against Apollo’s abdomen with every move they make, and in no time, Will can feel himself becoming undone. His lips are dark from biting, parted with moans and pants, and his eyes flutter closed before he leans his forehead against Apollo’s.

“So good.” He mumbles, unable to even form a whole sentence anymore.

“Promised I’d make you feel good, baby.” Apollo coos, his hands roaming up and down Will’s back, squeezing his ass and tracing over the muscles and bones he can feel. There’s no need to take Will’s cock into his hand, the way it moves between them is enough; Will’s body tensing up tells Apollo as much. Will’s moans get erratic, and his legs tremble while his hands try to find something to hold onto, scratching over the god’s skin without leaving any marks.

“Come on baby, I can feel you’re close.” The word’s meaning almost goes over Will’s head, but thankfully Apollo doesn’t stop there. “I want you to cum for me, baby.”

Talk like this has always been one of Will’s weaknesses, and right now it’s not any different. Apollo’s pace stutters too but Will doesn’t notice anymore, white hot pleasure is racing through him like fire, making his hands clench to fists behind Apollo’s back and his toes curl against the sand. Will doesn’t know whether he makes a sound, he just feels his own warm release making a sticky mess between them and, only seconds later, hears Apollo’s drawn out moan when he reaches his climax as well.

 

Will blinks. He is still naked but from what he can tell, he is clean. There is a pair of strong arms wound around his back and a hand stroking up and down his back. He realises that he must have been out of it for a little while, not blacked out, but too much in a haze to realise what was going on around him. Apollo is humming a gentle melody and Will can’t help but smile.

“How do you feel?” The god asks him when Will leans back enough to smile at him sweetly.

“Good.” He murmurs, his voice sounds a bit scratchy, but apart from that, he is feeling better than he remembers having felt in a long time. “Thank you, daddy.”

The last thing Will notices before slipping off to sleep is Apollo’s soft chuckle and a kiss pressed to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> For obvious reasons, you should let me know if you liked this ;)


End file.
